Mona's Pretty Little Game: The Origin of A 1
by GreenPearl Atlantic Aries
Summary: I know I explained myself to those little liars before I met my untimely demise, but before I go, I want to tell you what really happened. *Rated M for language and lemons *Spoilers! Goes from books one to five
1. Prologue

"Not it!" The five girls shouted at once. They spun on their ridiculously-too-high-heels and ran as fast as they could into the woods. I let out a muffled sob as I mounted my pink Razor scooter. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and the humid, beginning-of-summer air made me sweat, making the pores in my face look giant and oily. _I am sick and tired of those prisses thinking that they are better than everyone else. I remember when Spencer, Aria, Emily, and _especially _Hanna were the biggest losers at Rosewood Day. The only reason that they became anything was because of Ali; without her, they would all be nothing._

When I reached my house, I dumped my scooter into the front yard and darted into my room.

It was a long time before I was able to take my face out of my pillow; the last time I checked, I'd been here for at least a few hours. I looked across my spacious room and spotted my mirror. Starring back at me was a girl that I had been seeing way too often lately; she had swollen, red eyes from crying, a tear-stained face, volume-less, frizzy hair, and a look that was so pained you would think that her best friend just died. _Maybe I _am_ just an ugly dork._

I stood up and walked towards my vanity. I sat down and rummaged through the draws full of make-up and styling products. I pulled my hair free of the elastics that kept them in pigtails, brushed it out, and straightened it. I dipped my make-up brush into a container of green eye shadow that complemented my pale blue eyes and then applied an unintentionally too-heavy coat of magenta lipstick. I smiled and posed in the mirror admiring the new me, but no matter what angle I looked at myself, I was now even uglier than I was before. The make-up colors were too bright, my hair frizzed back up five minutes after I straightened it, my pores looked super-sized, and my face was too chubby. I half screamed half cried and threw my hair brush with all of my strength into the mirror, sending glass raining across my room. "Why?! Why is there so much wrong with me?! Why am I so ugly?! Why am I so much of a dork?! Why, why, why?!" I screamed and punched the floor, lodging chunks of glass into my hands. I calmed myself down and looked around at my previously flawless room; the floor was littered with glass, blood, and tears. A chunk of glass still hung on my vanity, and when I looked into it, I turned away in shame. My face was flushed with anger and my hands covered in blood. _They did this to me; they made me feel ugly and lonely. I know that I'm not the only one that feels this way; everyone at Rosewood Day feels the same way, brought down, ugly, _inferior, _they just won't admit it. And who would blame them? Those girls could ruin anyone with just one little secret. _That was it. I knew the perfect way to end their reign of terror; all I need is dirt.

There was only one day left of school until summer break. All I needed to do is survive tomorrow and then I would have the whole summer to dig up some secrets. This was going to be a breeze.

Watch out, ladies. You're going down.


	2. Once You Fight, Things Aren't the Same

The last day of school didn't feel as long as it usually did, all of my friends made it, and there were no ridicules. Not only did the day go by smoothly, but nothing gave me a better feeling than seeing Ali's clique crumble. But nothing was going to prepare me for the next couple of days…

It was early in the afternoon when I invited my friends to have lunch with me in Rosewood Day's café. My heart stopped when I saw Ali's clique sitting at the best table in the whole café. Ali and Hanna giggled and gossiped about the new uniforms the boys' varsity field hockey team was going to be wearing for their next game. _I bet you could wrap them around your finger Ali. Slut. _ Aria and Spencer were discussing how difficult their English Final Exam was (Spencer was more bragging about how easy it was). _Bitch. _Emily was sitting in the middle of them all, listening intently to and agreeing with everything Ali was saying. _What a suck-up. _

The girls turned their heads to the door and started whispering and cooing. I followed their gaze. Noel Kahn, Mason Byers, and Mike Montgomery casually strode into the café. Mason and Mike whistled at Naomi and Riley, but froze when they spotted Ali. They quickly faced each other and fixed their hair and clothes before flaunting their way to Ali's table. "Hey you sexy beast." Mike said slyly. Ali tossed her flowing, golden blonde hair over her shoulder and looked in the opposite direction. "What do you want, _dweeb_?" Mike blushed and slightly backed away. Noel walked up behind Mason and Mike. "Hey, ladies." Noel said sweetly. Ali perked up. "Hey, Noel." Ali flirted. She was trying her best to sound as flirtatious as possible and puffed out her chest to try to make her boobs look bigger. "Oh, hey Ali." Ali looked a little hurt. _He almost sounded _bored."Hey Aria." Noel greeted sweetly. Aria looked panicked. "H-hey Noel! How's it going?" Her voice bobbed. Ali kicked Aria under the table, making Aria belt out a quick shriek. I had never seen sweet Aria so angry before. "Oh," Noel said awkwardly. "I have to go." The three boys quickly took seats in the back like nothing had happened.

Everything happened so quickly. Aria screamed at Ali, and Ali screamed back. They were about to get into a fight when the hot waiter accidently dumped a smoothie on Ali, who shrieked and darted out of the café. I thought that this was going to be the best day of my life; the girls would all split up and lose their popularity. They would all be at the bottom of the food chain again. But I guess today wasn't that day. They apologized after school and everything was hunky-dory again with them, well not totally. They have all been acting strangely lately, and it was just a matter of time before their clique split up.

Oh, I was so close. The last day of seventh grade wasn't the best day ever. But the following day would be.


	3. I Thought You Were Just Lucky, Han

Everyone was excited for the beginning of summer. Rosewood Day students talked about going on long cruises in the Caribbean, long weekends at parents' beach houses in Hawaii, and long days blowing money at the King James Mall. There was so much excitement and anticipation in the air that it took the news a few days to hit. Ali had gone missing. Her clique was a mess. They told the police that one minute, Ali had tried to hypnotize them, and when they woke from their trance, she was gone. _No, I bet that was _not_ what happened. I bet you they killed her. They were jealous of her; it almost seemed like they_ feared_ her. She had dirt on everyone; I wonder how bad theirs' were. _

Weeks past, the police, media, and search crews were obsessing over this. By the end of the summer, the media lost interest in the case. The police continued the search, but not nearly as desperately as they had before. No one would come out and say it, but everyone knew, deep down, that Ali was dead. About two and a half years past and Ali's parents moved out of Rosewood. It was the summer from eighth grade into ninth grade, when I "befriended" Hanna.

I scoped the racks in Otter with Chassey and Phi. We held expensive silk and satin tops and dresses against our chests and decided who had chosen the sexiest one. "Phi, your purple silk ruffled tank top looks great, but Mona, your navy Maxi mini dress looks _amazing." _Chassey complimented. "I like it, too." I whirled around and saw Hanna, who was holding the exact same dress in purple. "Two great minds think alike, I guess." I said hesitantly. "Yeah," She said nervously. Hanna looked different; it looked like she gained some weight…and she looked lonely. Phi and Chassey looked at their phones and their eyes popped. "Oh my gosh! Sorry Mona. We were supposed to meet my mom in the parking lot almost a half an hour ago! Talk to you later!" They threw their clothes sloppily back onto the shelf and took off down the mall.

"So," Hanna said wearily, "what other kinds of styles do you like?" _Was she seriously doing this? After everything she did to me she is really trying to start a conversation? _My mind hovered over the thought. _That's it. I just need to get close to one in order to take them all down. Maybe if I befriend her, I could get some serious revenge._

"I like _everything _in Otter. I swear, it's the best store in King James."

Hanna's face lit up. "Me too! And did you hear that there's a new store opening up at the other end of the mall? I heard that it's supposed to be even better than Otter!"

"I thought that that was just a rumor!"

"Nope! It's opened today! Do you want to check it out?"

"Absolutely!"

Hanna and I hung out around the mall for the rest of the day. We talked about guys and clothes and even gossiped about some of the really ugly girls at Rosewood Day. I didn't want to admit it, but it was actually _fun _hanging out with Hanna. Yeah, sure, with the way she gossips, you could tell that she could be a bitch when she wanted to, but deep down, she was actually _nice_.

"Wow, Hanna! I had I great time today!"

"Me too, Mona! We have to hang out again this weekend."

"Of course! I'll call to make the plans later today!"

That was probably one of the best summers of my life. Hanna and I decided that we wanted to change our images; she admitted that she felt like a chubby dork and that she wanted to change. It was funny because after she admitted it, I looked into my rhinestone studded pocket mirror and realized that I felt the same way. "Let's do this."

We had about three months to transform ourselves. Every single day I busted my butt at the gym, working every muscle group in my body for at _least _a half an hour each and cardio for an hour and a half. I limited myself to twelve-hundred calories a day and no fat or junk food. It was torture, and for the first few weeks I was in a lot of pain, but the results were amazing. No matter how far I ran, or how many crunches I did, or how many bench presses, Hanna was still able to lose weight twice as fast as me. It got under my skin when she said that she was working out for almost half the time that I was and eating twice the amount of calories and was still losing weight twice as fast as me.

We went to the local country club together on the Monday before school started. I thought that since Hanna was working out for half the amount of time I was she would be in worse shape than me but she was cranking on the treadmill. "Okay Hanna, what is your secret? I have been working out for twice as long as you and you are still losing weight twice as fast. How do you do it?" Hanna nervously looked around. "Um, maybe I just have a fast metabolism?" She looked wearily around. Hanna had been acting strangely ever since we decided to cheat and have bacon burgers from Burger King. "You keep going on the rowing machine; I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ten minutes past and Hanna still wasn't out of the bathroom. I finished my last rep when Hanna emerged. "Hey, Han!" Her eyes were red and swollen. "Hey," she said, her voice raspy. She slowly walked over to one of the benches by the bench press and started to sip on water. She looked like she had been vomiting. Maybe she had the stomach flu but didn't want to wuss out of a workout.

Wait a minute. _That's how she has been losing weight that fast and effortlessly, she is bulimic. _


	4. Well Don't You Feel Special, Aria

The sun was hot and bright, and fluffy white clouds drifted across the sky. The day was perfect: the sun a little too bright and air a little too hot, but the mood was perfect. Rosewood Day boys in second-skin-like t-shirts ran lacrosse drills back and forth across the long field. Hanna and I were sitting on thin pink and green beach blankets by the bleachers, tanning and gawking at the hot guys. My tan was coming along pretty well, and with my short shorts and tube top that only covered what it needed to, I would have minimal tan lines for the Kahn's pool party this weekend. Hanna, on the other hand, was a little too dark, and her cheeks were a bit pink. "Hey, Han. On a scale from one to ten, how hot is Noel in his lacrosse gear?" Hanna thought for a moment. "Well, I would give him a ten, but I'm not the biggest fan of lacrosse, so probably an eight point six." She said sassily. I nodded and took a giant swig out of my metal water bottle.

Yeah, it was fun watching a bunch of hot guys get sweaty and sending us flirty smiles and winks, but it wasn't a challenge. Hanna and I were officially the most desirable girls at Rosewood Day, and we didn't even need to try to get guys attention; every guy within a twenty mile radius wanted us. Mike, Aria's younger brother, jogged over to us and gave Hanna a wide, sincere yet suggestive smile. "Hey, Hanna. How's it going?" I gave him a sharp look. "Scram, Mike." I guess that the look was sharper than I intended because Mike slowly backed up a bit. "Sorry, Mike." Hanna said sweetly. Mike loosened up at her sweet tone. "That's okay, Hanna," the coach blew the whistle and all of the lacrosse players sprinted into the center of the field. "I have to go see the coach anyway."

Another ten minutes passed before I realized that my metal water bottle full of Southern Comfort was empty. "Hey, Han, how do you feel about getting some beer at Snookers?" she quickly flashed a naughty smile. "Absolutely, Mona. That's just what I need right now."

It was our third round of beer when I noticed an oh-so-familiar head of blue-black hair; it was Aria Montgomery and…who was that person she was talking to? He turned around to reveal his rather handsome features. He was tall and slender yet solid. He and Aria sent hidden-flirty lines back and forth to each other for almost a half an hour. "Okay, Mona, what are you looking at? You have been looking at the bar for the past half hour." Hanna joked; you could tell that she had a little buzz going. She saw something and her whole face went pale and it looked as if she was now totally sober. "What's wrong Han?" Her face was now a sickly green. "I…I'm fine, I just need some air." She awkwardly pushed her way out of the crowded bar.

Loud music blared over the old surround sound. I sat alone at the filthy table for fifteen minutes, waiting for Hanna. _Well, guess I have some time to kill. _I grabbed my bag that contained my make-up containers and pushed through the dense crowd to get to the bathroom. The room was quiet. I peeked around the corner that lead to the dirty sinks and bathroom stalls and saw Aria being worked over by the hot man. I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. _Ha, today must be my lucky day. Maybe things _are _turning around for me; it's only the beginning of junior year and I already have dirt on two little liars. _I turned around and ran out of the room hoping that they didn't see me.

Hanna was sitting at the table, pulling a twenty out of her Kate Spade studded clutch. "Hey, Han, doing any better."

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air."

"Come on, we need to go watch the rest of the try-outs."

"Of course! Let's go."


	5. You Make a Cute Crook, Han

I took a sip of my tall glass of red wine in the King James Mall's Rive Gauche. This high end restaurant was fairly empty today, with the exception of a few families and their teenagers, most likely celebrating their entry into an Ivy League college, but they were all inside the restaurant, Hanna and I were the only ones on an outdoor table. Hanna and I were the only teenagers here without parents, but whatever. A few teenage guys- probably only a little bit older than me- flashed flirty looks to me and Hanna from inside Rive; they were all _very _hot guys, all dressed up in tuxes and various styled ties. I winked back at one of the boys; he was wearing a white tux, a peridot green tie, and had his long black hair gelled back. He seemed pleased, so I grabbed the collar of my long sleeved silk top with my pointer finger and slowly pulled down, revealing my cleavage and some of my hot pink, laced demi. He blushed and sheepish looked away. Hanna giggled. "Nice, Mona, but I think that you came on a little too strong, it looks like you scared him off."

Hanna and I looked through this and last month's copies of Vogue and Teen Vogue, reading the gossip sections and gossiping about Rosewood kids. A man came out to sit at one of the outdoor tables. He ordered a cocktail and looked my way, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Hanna. I touched her arm, "Hey, Hanna. Look at that guy over there, early forties. He's been watching you. What do you say? How about we flash him!" She gave a naughty smile and nodded. "Okay, on three. One, two, three." We pulled up our miniskirts to reveal our lacy panties. The man spit out half of his cocktail and quickly jumped up to retrieve a napkin. We pulled down our skirts and shared a quick high-five.

"Well, Han, that was fun, but how about we go and get some new jewelry?"

"That is just what I need right now."

I walked into Tiffany's with Hanna, hot pink strappy stilettos clunking, straight blond-brown hair silky and shiny, Coach purse flapping, turquoise silk headband perfectly in place. The whole room was white; glass cases contained silver and gold bracelets with dangling colored charms and gems, chain necklaces, rings of all shapes, sizes, and metals, and diamond studded hoops. I gracefully trotted over to the perfectly polished glass cases and looked at the large case in the front entrance of the store; Tiffany's new signature collection. There were rows of different dog and cat charms, rings with different shaped semi-precious gems that were surrounded with diamonds, and gold necklaces with dangling pink sapphire charms sparkled in the glistening case. A thin, spunky sales woman in a white and pink plaid vest and khaki pants skipped over the signature case. "Hello today, Miss! Would you like to try on one of these pieces?" I thought for a moment, and then pointed to the bracelet with pink, green, and blue dangling heart charms.

"Would you mind if I tried that bracelet on?"

"Not at all!"

She took a set of keys off of her lanyard, opened the case, and delicately took the bracelet out of the case. "Here you are, Miss." She latched the bracelet onto my wrist. "Do you like it? How about you?" Hanna looked into a different case, Tiffany's aquamarine and diamond collection. "Do you mind if I see that bracelet and those earrings?" The saleswoman smiled and gave Hanna a wink. "I'll get them right away!" She placed the earrings into Hanna's hand and bracelet on her wrist. "Does it fit okay?" Before Hanna could answer, a group of Japanese girls flooded into the store.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute, I just have to take care of this group."

"Not a problem!" I said in a fake perky voice.

She trotted away, and when she was totally distracted by the group, I slid the bracelet up my sleeve. Hanna did the same with hers and placed her gold and aquamarine earrings into her clutch. We hurriedly yet casually left Tiffany.

"That felt amazing!" Hanna said excitedly. Hanna had never stolen more than a bag of sour gummy words at a convenience store before, not to mention expensive jewelry. But even though she had never stolen anything big, she definitely knew how to get out. "I know," I let the bracelet slide down my arm. "that was easier than I thought and we were able to snag some nice new pieces for our jewelry boxes."

_Aw, Hanna. Think that you can play with the big girls? You're just digging your own grave, bitch._


	6. Aria, Guess Who This Is?

It was finally the first day of school. Everyone was bustling around Rosewood Day (especially obnoxious freshmen) trying to find their classes. Most of the usually flawless Rosewood Day cookie-cutter kids had something off about them; one girl had a chunk of hair sticking up on the back of her head, a cute guy had messy bed head and half of his sweater jacket sticking out of his pants, and even Spencer Hastings looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep all night (probably over her all AP classes schedule and college applications). _I just _love _how you try to be Little Miss Perfect, bitch. But we all know that no one can be as perfect at school as your sister, huh? _I shook the frustration away and strode down the hallway with Hanna. I undid the first three buttons on my school blazer A few guys too distracted by my cleavage walked straight into a door, sending his books and papers flying across the hallway, causing some other kids to wipe-out.

I looked down at my schedule as Hanna and I approached the last door on the right at the end of the long language wing hallway. "Here it is Han, room L1028, Mr. Fitz's AP English class." I grabbed the door handle, but when I went to open it, it wouldn't budge. "Looks like he's late." I took my iPhone out of my bag and started texting Sean Ackard. Noel Kahn walked by me and winked, but before I could flirt back his attention shifted to someone behind Hanna. It was Aria. "Hey, Noel." She said and walked by him. I raised an eyebrow. What kind of game was she playing? Before she disappeared off the face of the Earth she would have hounded him until he would talk to her and now she just says 'hi' and walks away? _See how that works, freak. Guys want girls that aren't afraid to advertise themselves, not girls that have no interest. _"Hey, Noel!" I hollered over Hanna's shoulder. He turned around and gave me a quick salute. "Hey, Mona." He quickly turned around and ran towards Aria. My cheeks heated up with my jealousy. They were just outside the girls' bathroom, right out of earshot. "Hey, Han, do you mind coming with me to the bathroom so I can fix my eye shadow?" She nodded and shook her bag. "Not a problem, if you want, you can use my new high-end quality fall colors."

I walked into the pristine girls' bathroom. The mirrors were perfectly shined without a single fingerprint or smudge. I splayed Hanna's makeup spread across the countertop. I grabbed a small makeup brush and sloppily applied makeup as I tried to listen in to Aria and Noel's conversation.

"I scored three goals!" Noel said enthusiastically.

"Good for you." Aria sounded bored, and her voice began to fade away.

_They must be moving_. I frantically stuffed the makeup into Hanna's bag and practically threw it at Hanna as I darted out of the bathroom. "Sorry, Han, I just realized that I had to drop off a college application to the guidance office before class starts!" I bolted out of the bathroom but collected myself right before I entered into the hallway. I scanned the faces of every student, not having much luck finding them. There was a flash of jet black hair to my right, right where I had come from; in front of Mr. Fitz class.

"What class do you have first period, Aria?"

"I have AP English with Mr. Fitz."

"Me too!" Noel said in a seemingly too enthusiastic tone of voice.

An annoyed moan escaped from my chest. I walked quickly back into the bathroom and grabbed Hanna. "Sorry Han! It looks like my mom already mailed the resume to the college; it's not in my bag."

The between-class music that played over the PA system stopped playing and there was still no sign of the teacher. I looked for Aria but I lost her. "Hey Hanna." I practically jumped and almost screamed. I turned around to face Aria who was talking to Hanna. Hanna seemed shocked, almost even scared to see Aria. After Ali had gone missing the summer before eighth grade, the girls stopped hanging out and their gang crumbled. I know that once Hanna confided to me, she didn't say a word to any of the other girls _ever, _but I don't know about the others. Clearly Aria and Hanna hadn't talked since Ali's disappearance. I tried to hear what they were saying but the rest of the English class began to bustle into the class when the English teacher walked up to the door with a ring of keys in his right hand and an accordion folder in his left. _Where have I seen him before?_

Everyone flooded into the room. Hanna and I sat down in the middle of the room, Noel in the far right corner with some of his lacrosse buddies, and Aria in the far back corner alone. _Loser. _Mr. Fitz walked up to the front board and began to write 'AP English'. His long black hair was slicked back and his sweater vest made his lean body look flawless. _Wait a minute, that can't be him! _He turned to face the class, and there was no mistaking his unique, perfect features. It was the man with Aria at Snookers! I turned around to look at Aria, who was just sitting there looking blankly into her phone, clearly not noticing who he was. I pulled my phone out of my Coach bag and plugged in Aria's number. I thought for a moment. What would really burn her ass? _Aria: Surprise! I wonder what your pig puppet will have to say about this…-A. _Yeah, that'll get her good. Send. Hanna told me about the little pig puppet Aria used to carry around with her everywhere and how she used to ask it for advice about dumb stuff. She hit the send button on her phone right as Mr. Fitz called out at her. "Listen, I know I'm new here, but I'm not stupid," He finished writing 'AP English' on the white board and turned to face her. The handouts fluttered out of his hands and to the ground. I switched back and forth from Mr. Fitz to Aria, trying hard to resist the urge to laugh. I covered my mouth with my hand and let out a few short giggles. "You," Ezra said slowly, a blank expression on his face. Aria gave a short, small, almost forced a nod and slowly looked down at her phone. Everyone looked around, not knowing who he was talking to. She gave the phone an agreeing look and nodded more confidently now. "Yeah, me too." She whispered to herself.

You know, it makes my life so easy when bitches dig their graves for me, but I feel like there is a pile of dirt on each of them out there just waiting for me to discover, and I feel like it's just around the corner.

_If only there was something on them out there somewhere, if I were to have it, they would _all _go down._


	7. Ha ha ha Liars, Look What I Found

I sat at my perfectly organized mahogany desk. I had notebooks, binders, and books organized in piles and rows based on subject and how much homework I had for each class. Just because I was the most desirable girl at Rosewood Day didn't mean I didn't try at school; I'm smart enough to know that it takes more than looks to get into a good college. I put down my gel pen and paced back and forth across my enormous bedroom. I had spent the whole day thinking about how I could get dirt on those bitches; yes, it seems like they were all unlucky trouble makers, but that wasn't enough to hold over their heads. I looked into my vanity mirror. After I threw my hairbrush into it in the seventh grade, I knocked the remaining glass out of the vanity and totally replaced the mirror. If I wanted to take control of their lives and drive them so mad that they welcome either the sweet taste of death by suicide or the padded walls of a mental hospital then I was going to need to dig deeper. I slowly ran through any place I could check for gossip and secrets on Ali's girls, but I wasn't quite sure where to look. I guess I could always just get Hanna to tell me about their old clique; I bet that if she had some booze in her system she wouldn't hold too much back. But even if she was under the influence of alcohol, it seemed like she still wasn't ready to talk about Ali or her disappearance, even though it had been almost four years since Ali had gone missing. I remembered something. There was a new girl that moved into Ali's family's old house, what were their names, the St. German's? Well, whatever. Whoever they were, they left piles of Ali's old stuff in front of the house. Well, if Ali knew anything about her old friends she would have had it written down somewhere so she could use it as blackmail against them if she need to. From the looks of it, they dumped _all _of Ali's stuff in the yard; they wouldn't just save a notebook or random binder just for the fun of it. If all of her things were out there and everyone felt like they would be dishonoring her memory by taking her things, I could almost guarantee that all of her secrets were in that yard somewhere.

I put on my work out clothes and jogged down the road. It had been forever since I came down this way to Ali's house. When I ran up the last hill before reaching Spencer's house I began to sprint. I zoned in on the pile of junk. By the time I made it to the pile, I was totally out of breath. _Maybe I should stop slacking on my cardio workouts_.

The curb was littered with pieces of furniture, posters, boxes filled with clothes, paper, and jewelry. I knelt to the ground and rummaged through the boxes, concentrating mainly on papers and books. By the time I made it to the box of books labeled "Seventh Grade English Books" I felt like I would never find her dirt. I quickly skimmed through the pages of some of the fairy tale and folk lore books looking for hidden notes on people that may have been etched into the pages, but there was nothing there. I had gone through all of the books and papers and there was nothing to be found anywhere. I skimmed the pile of garbage again, and something caught my eye. It was the corner of a small, fuzzy, pink notebook; once I observed the book more carefully, I realized that there was the initial 'A' on the cover. _This can't be, _I could only imagine how evil my smile must have been, _this must be Ali's diary. _I picked up the diary and put it in between several other books to conceal it.

As I turned away, I heard a familiar voice; it was Emily. I saw her strawberry blonde hair in the backyard of Ali's old house, but she wasn't alone, she was with someone else. I didn't recognize her; she was tall with tan skin and curly black hair. That must be Maya St. German. The two of them were laughing and talking, Emily nervously rocked back and forth on her heels. The two of them kissed each other on the cheek. Then they did it a few more times, getting closer and closer to each other's mouths each time. I giggled and Emily looked nervously around. She said goodbye to Maya and took off into the woods.

_Whoa, were they about to _kiss? _Aw, how cute Emily, looks like you found someone to replace Ali already. _


	8. Well, Not Quite What I Expected

I sat in my navy Benz, flying down the crowded streets of Rosewood. Usually the streets aren't this crowded, but I guess since it's the first week of the school year I shouldn't expect less. I swerved around cars and morons jaywalking on the middle of Main Street. I honked as I almost collided into some idiot driving a wimpy pink Prius that drove through their red light. I rolled down the window and hollered out, "Watch where you're driving, bitch! I don't want to scratch my new paint job!" I rolled up the window and took a giant gulp out of my mocha swirl coffee. I hit the brakes and took a sharp left once I found my usual parking spot. I yanked the key from the ignition and squeezed the little blue puffball attached to the chain. Hanna sat next to me. Her knuckles were white from holding so tightly onto the passenger seat, but when she noticed that I had removed the keys from the ignition, she eased her grip and grabbed her hobo bag. She tossed her silky auburn hair over her shoulder as she popped the door open and confidently stepped out of the car, even in her five inch, orange sandal heels. I was just about to step out of the car when I noticed that Ali's diary had fallen out of my tote and onto the floor, right under my feet. When I went to pick it up, Hanna popped her head into my window, scaring me half to death. "Come on, Mona. Are you coming or not?" I quickly kicked the diary underneath my seat and looked up at Hanna. "Yeah, just meet me at Mr. F's class; I just need to find my English book in the back of the car." She shrugged and began to head to the main building. I breathed a sigh of relief and retrieved the diary. I quickly scoped around me to make sure that no one was around to see it, and when the coast was clear, I slipped the diary into my tote between the pages of my English book and quickly trotted after Hanna.

It was only a half an hour into AP English and I was already about to pass out. Mr. Fitz went over different ways to structure a poem and when it's appropriate to use each structure. No matter how much I tried to concentrate on the lesson, I couldn't. My mind kept drifting back to Alison's diary. I reached my hand into my bag and retrieved my English notebook with the diary still inside. I skimmed through the pages, analyzing every single word. The first few months of the diary weren't that interesting. There wasn't much dirt about anyone at all, and the only gossip that was in there was stuff that most people already knew, and it wasn't that bad. The biggest thing was probably that Noel had a bigger crush on Ali than other people thought, "_He told me that he likes my silver Chanel heels even though only the high school girls wear them. He said that they make every girl look like a model, but they make me look like a goddess. I have him wrapped around my finger." Wow, she was such a little bitch. I'm so glad that she vanished off the face of the Earth. _The next few weeks were pretty boring; there was no gossip at all, only a list of some of her crushes and pictures of her, Naomi, and Riley before she dumped them. I flipped the diary to the next page and noticed something strange. Since the beginning of her entries, Ali had been writing in a pointed print with a messy, pink gel pen, but now she was writing in a bubbly script with a smooth, aqua ballpoint pen. I began to study this page intensely.

"_I can't believe that it's been this long since I've been home, too bad I have to become my terrible sister to stay, but now she is locked up and will _never_ be back again. I have to make sure that I adapt to her personality flawlessly or they're going to send me away again and she will get her way as usual, but I believe that this diary has everything I need to become Ali. Starting today, I am now Alison Dilaurentis."_

My mind went blank for a second. _What the fuck just fucking happened?! _"Starting today, I am now Alison Dilaurentis?" Wait. She said that she had to become her sister to stay, they would send her away, she would have to adapt her personality; _everything _was starting to fit together. The reason Ali dumped Naomi and Riley, picking up the losers, it had nothing to do with Naomi and Riley, it was because of Ali.

_But it wasn't Ali, it was her sister._


End file.
